


And Then We Kissed

by FalconHorus



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingredients:<br/>1 ARC Christmas party<br/>1 twig of mistletoe<br/>1 Victorian lady<br/>1 tech geek<br/>1 man from the future<br/>1 soldier boy</p>
<p>Put all ingredients in one story and watch the words unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then We Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> To fill a fandom_stocking at Dreamwidth Journal.  
> Beta'd by Cassandra S. Fisher

The ARC’s Christmas party was in full swing. For once the operational area wasn’t filled with the buzzing of hard working ARC staff but instead personnel moved about, drinks in hand and in good spirits.

Emily stood a little to the side, near the door to Lester’s office, observing the people in the room as they moved about. She watched as they talked and laughed. Some even kissed under the mistletoe.

Earlier in the day, when they had decorated the room in preparation for the party, Emily had assisted Jess hanging up the mistletoe, right where people were moving in and out of the area. She was familiar with the tradition to share a kiss under the mistletoe, albeit in Victorian England the kissing was more chase, especially in higher circles. Jess had set off in an explanation, oblivious to the idea Emily would be quite familiar with it, and had even, for a brief moment, shown intent to demonstrate. Instead, Jess had smiled and moved on to busy herself with other bits of decoration.

“Have anyone in mind?” a voice asked.

Emily turned to find Matt leaning against the wall, a grin on his face.

“What?” Emily said, looking confused.

“Well,” he started, “I noticed you’ve been eyeing the mistletoe for _at least_ the past half hour.” 

He pointed at the twig over the staircase.

“I have not,” Emily exclaimed.

That was a lie, but she wasn’t going to admit to it, not even to Matt.

“Oh,” he continued, smiling, “there’s your chance.”

They noticed Jess walk towards the mistletoe, Becker behind her seemingly pushing her forward. Emily caught his eyes and he gave her a thumbs up in reply. She wanted to roll her eyes, but realized she was probably thanking Matt and Becker later for the little push she knew both she and Jess needed.

“Jess.”

“Emily!”

Emily glanced up, noticed she wasn’t quite standing right underneath the twig, and took a step to the left. She waited for Jess to catch up where she was going with her intentions.

“Mistletoe,” Jess said like she hadn’t seen it before until now.

Emily nodded and dipped her head capturing Jess’ lips. The electrifying moment seemed to last for an eternity and was only briefly interrupted when she heard a voice nearby asking them if they were going to be long.

“Oh come on, Connor, we’ll come back later.”


End file.
